Amegakure
Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato, Village in the Hidden Rain) is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and mazy power lines surmounting. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many Amegakure ninja who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, getting numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. History For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzō; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzō had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed ninja as powerful as the young Sannin to live when they managed to hold their own against him; Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading the village's defences to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chūnin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzō, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. After the Second Shinobi World War, there were a few clans emerged as great power. The leader of Amegakure, Hanzō, viewed them as a threat, so he commanded other clans to destroy them. The most notable clan is Bakura Clan, who survived from the genocide and proceeded to live within hinterland, with the sacrifice of Bakura Kyo. Since then, they were put on bounty and constantly hunted by the villager. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, seeing this as a threat to his rule, Hanzō allied with Danzō Shimura of Konoha to have them eliminated. Hanzō lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzō, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzō's Root personnel as both men escaped the slaughter. Shortly after the death of the second Leader of Bakura Clan, Bakura Ryu, their hideout was exposed and they were killed in a enormous number. To stop the war, the third leader, Bakura Yohei tried to stop the war but in the end was assassinated. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzō as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughters any remnants loyal to Hanzō that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. The people of Amegakure began to refer to Pain as "Lord Pain", and to Konan who assisted Pain, as "Lady Angel". Bakura Clan finally revealed themselves and lives peacefully without any worry about ambush from others because after Hanzō's death, nobody dares to hunt them again. During Nagato's reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village. The special rain was connected to his senses, and allowed him to sense intruders who tried to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. Knowledge of Amegakure's civil war was not common outside of the village, and the fate of Hanzō himself was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed him to still be in charge. Because Pain uses the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki, Jiraiya was able to spread news of these developments during the course of his investigation into the organisation. Pain later went to Konohagakure to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox after killing Jiraiya. He effectively destroys the majority of Konoha's infrastructure and kills many of its citizens but was later defeated. Later, Konan assumes the duties of Amegakure's leader and swears the village's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, but she falls in battle against Tobi, who came to retrieve Nagato's Rinnegan. It stops raining in the village shortly before her death. Since her death, there is no leader to lead Amegakure, so the villager decided to rob the throne. Albeit Bakura Clan tried not to involve in the civil war, others clan still viewed Bakura as a threat so they were still attacked. In the end, nobody succeed and Amegakure is still a leader-less land.